Butterfly Kisses
by The Baterelle
Summary: She wanted to get one last look at him before she died. She looked back up at him, but when she did, their faces were so close, that her eyelashes brushed against his cheek, and Beastboy couldn't help but laugh. “Butterfly kisses”? [[BeastboyXRaven]]


**Butterfly Kisses**

**Disclaimer:**   
TeenTitans isn't mine. Is it that obvious:o'

**Summery:**

She wanted to get one last look at him before she died. She looked back up at him, but when she did, their faces were so close, that her eyelashes brushed against his cheek, and Beastboy couldn't help but laugh. 'Butterfly kisses?' BeastboyXRaven

---------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Yep, a Beastboy&&Raven fic. This is my first "I love you, to bad your dead now", sort of Beastboy&Rae romance fiction, so be nice and please don't make me burn in your mighty flames. Okay? Mmkay, thanks. :) If Beastboy or Raven was out of character, do feel free to say so in your **_REVIEW_**, so that, I know from by your **_REVIEW_** I did something wrong.

Oh yeah, and **_REVIEW._** (wink wink. Nudge nudge) But don't think of it as pressure to review, think of it as.. a suggestion! (BUT NOT REALLY.)

---

Thunder clasped in the sky while emerald eyes searched an empty street frantically, "Robin, where is she?" He asked, almost screaming over the thunder and lightning clashing in the sky.

Robin's eyes drifted to the ground before he grinded his teeth, looking up at the grey streaked sky as rain began to pour from it, before looking back at the worried eyes of Beastboy's. "I'm...", He paused, letting the drops of rain trickle down his cheek to his lips to his chin, then drip off and melt into the ground. (Remember haunted? -drools while image pops up in mind of Robin in the rain.-) "... not sure", He finished, sighing and letting his brows furrow, "But I intend on finding out. Starfire, you go up north and see if you can find her, Cyborg- west, Beastboy- East, and I'll take South. Titans, go!"

Starfire nodded, letting her eyes catch in a firey green glow before rising off the ground, flying away with great speed. Cyborg, obviously, got in his T-car and went in his told direction, Beastboy- his, and Robin went south.

----

Beastboy frowned, licking his lips while rain dripped from them, and he let out a long sigh. "Raven, where are you?" He mumbled quietly to himself, pushing aside a strand of green hair that had fallen in his concerned eyes. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted over the booming thunder as loud as he could, "Raven!"

But again, no reply.

He sighed, not understanding why Slade would kidnap the dark mistress of magic in the first place. Did he want her for a certain thing like last time? Maybe Trigon got loose again? No... that couldn't be. Slade wouldn't work for him again, and Trigon certainly wouldn't make the same mistakes as last time. It would have to be well planned out and sorted. Maybe, Slade just wanted to harm her? For his sake, he'd better not. Beastboy would beat him to a bloody pulp before mutilating him out of anger. He may be only sixteen, and his muscles aren't well-defined or large, in fact, you could call him a scrawny wimp, but that wouldn't stop him from beating Slade up.

Beastboy squinted his green eyes, trying to stare past the misty fog, before his eyes fell on two figures cloaked in darkness. Rain trickled down his face onto his lips before his eyes shot open, coming to realization of who one of the figures were. The only way he could tell was from the dark cape billowing behind the person. "RAVEN!"

For a simple moment, the girl's head slowly turned towards Beastboy, but was jerked forewards as the other figure gripped her by the collar, shoving her towards him. She groaned, her head falling forewards as her short purple locks hung messily in her pale moonlit face.

More lightning struck the sky, before it highlighted the two figures. One of them was Raven, while the other was Slade, and he had his visible eye narrowed in both anger and amusement.

Beastboy's brows furrowed as he quickly turned into an eagle, spreading his wings to their full lengh and taking off towards the two. His wings were weighed down by the ton of rain spilling from the cloudy grey sky, and he tumbled to the ground a few feet away in front of Raven and Slade in a moaning heap.

Slade raised a brow(Underneith his mask, however..), "The green one?" He said before chuckling darkly, "Dear boy, leave and let me kill her in peace. Elsewhys, your be the one I'll kill first". He saw the changeling's quick reflexes and whipped Raven around so that her back was against his chest, he wrapped his hand around her tender neck and slightly began to squeeze tighter and tighter. "Do you really want to risk your girlfriend dying?"

Beastboy's eyes went alit in anger, "She's not my girlfriend.", He said flatly, before reaching into his pocket to pull out the communicator.

Slade's grip tightened, "Don't even think about calling your friends for help. She'll be dead before they even have the chance to get here."

"You son of a--"

"Now, now, let's keep this verbal joust a little clean, shall we?" Slade smirked, running a finger over the trace of Raven's back before chuckling as she shuddered, half-way conscious. Because if she WAS conscious, Slade would've died for the second time in his lifetime before laying a finger on her.

"Let her go, you psycho!" Beastboy screamed, but struggled to keep his feet firmly planted in one place.

Lightning lit up the sky in a glowing mass before Beastboy slightly gasped, his eyes running over Raven's broken and bruised body. Eyes narrowed in rage, he bit his lip to the point it bled in order to keep from lunging at Slade and strangling him.

"Artisticly done, isn't it?" Slade asked, laughing, "I think she always wanted to die artistically.. of course, the job isn't finished yet".

Beastboy's brow twitched, "It won't be finished."

"You can't save her, Beastboy. She's already doomed to death".

Raven's eyes were loosely closed while her pale lips were curved in a pained and unconscious frown, her wet hair hung in her cut face, while her body neatly fit in Slade's hands. Her leotard was ripped and sliced in the middle. Lazerations covered her legs and arms, while her cape was nearly all the way shredded.

".. What did you do to her?" Beastboy asked, voice breaking.

"Minor damage.", He snorted, voice sarcastic.

"Minor? If it weren't for her ability to heal herself, she'd be dead".

"Stop whining about Raven. And do something about it". Slade challenged, smirking inside his mask.

Beastboy didn't say anything else. He took on the form of a gorilla, quickly running towards Slade and letting out a low growl before trying to smash him with his fists.

Slade moved his head, allowing Beastboy to punch nothing but air, "Good try.. just not good enough".

Beastboy narrowed his eyes while rage boiled in his features as he roared again, aiming for Slade's mask. Slade, however, wasn't quick enough. Beastboy's fist slammed into his mask and caused it to crack on the sides and all the way from the top to the bottom in the very center.

Beastboy felt an uplifting feeling as he managed to cause Slade's mask to crack, so he tried to punch him again, only this time, Slade ducked, lifting Raven up where his head sat in his defence, which caused Beastboy to give the unconscious Raven a hard hit to the head.

Slade dropped her, looking up at the sky and back down at Beastboy and Raven as she laid on the ground. "I'll get my chance again. That is, if she doesn't die". He said chuckling slightly before disappearing.

Beastboy was much to astonished at what he had just did to Raven to chase after Slade, he dropped to his knees, eyes filling with crystalic tears, "No..." He cautiously ran a finger over her scratched face before wincing, closing his eyes while tears ran down his cheeks.

Raven's face was already bleeding, but that punch to her face broke her nose and caused her to bite her tongue out of pain. Biting your tongue wasn't so bad, but it could be bad if you bit it in half. And she did. Which, in no way, no how, Beastboy could save her from bleeding to death now.

At first, little drops of blood began to slowly trickle out of her mouth, before it turned into a flowing narrow stream of blood running down her chin.

He opened his eyes to find Raven before him, dying, bleeding and hurt. Unaware to the fact that she had minutes left before she was gone.

He bent over, gently grabbed her body and rested her head in his lap, before closing his eyes as Raven's body went into a slight shock. Her skin felt cold as he brushed his hand against her cheek before wincing, "Raven.. I'm so sorry.. please forgive me before your gone". Tears began to trickle down his cheeks and splash into the ground. What had he done? Killed Raven. That's what. But instead, he closed his eyes and looked down at her, holding her up close to him to prevent her from shaking so much. He rolled up his sleeve and was going to stick his glove in her mouth to stop the bleeding for awhile, but he paused.. when WAS the last time he washed those things? Instead, he ripped a peice of cloth from his sleeve(Starfire had insisted on washing his suit earlier that day.. Yay Star!) and gently placed it in her blood soaked mouth. Raven whimpered as the cloth gently was placed in her mouth and swept against the remains of her tongue.

Beastboy opened his eyes and sighed as she whimpered. The pain must've been enormous, but in time, she'd be gone. She'd be gone... forever.. and this would be the last time he'd ever to get see her in such a tender state, and wrap his arms around her. Raven's amythest eyes slowly lifted to Beastboy's shut ones, and with a quivering hand, she reached up and gently brushed her hand against his cheek, before giving him a sharp, but playful punch in his arm, and forcing a slight grin, but it caused blood to rush down her chin. Beastboy, at the punch, looked up to see her grinning at him. _So pretty..._ He thought, a weak smile weaving it's way onto his face, _She looks so small and frightened in the moonlight. Like a child. She isn't so tough when she's not forcing herself to be emotionless. And I'll never get to see her this way again.._

He turned away, letting warm tears run down his cheeks and drip onto the damp ground. Raven groaned, shivering as the chills were taking over her body. Beastboy immediatly grabbed her arm, and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her back, so that her head was resting against his shoulder.

_I won't do it, _Raven thought in a hiss, _I won't cry. I can't let him see me cry._ The dark goddess couldn't hide her tears much longer, they began to shed from her eyes, and she simply acted like it was the rain. Beastboy looked down at her and swallowed hard. She was in shock, and bleeding horrendously.. and it was all _his_ fault. He felt horrible. Raven looked up and sent him a slight demanding, but warm glare, as if to tell him to stop his crying and buck up.

Beastboy smiled very slightly, a pained smile, as she rested her head on his shoulder again, body going into a shock once more. He cringed, holding her tightly, allowing his body heat to meld with her's. Raven could feel her eyelashes getting heavy, and her breaths growing shorter. She wanted to get one last look at him before she died. She looked back up at him, but when she did, their faces were so close, that her eyelashes brushed against his cheek, and Beastboy couldn't help but laugh. "Butterfly kisses?" He asked with a small grin, and watched as Raven sent him a frown, before hugging him tightly, and he blinked, staring ahead, before returning the hug, and letting a tear run down his cheek. Soon, he realized she wasn't pulling away, and gently, he removed her hands and laid her body down onto the soaked ground, while rain poured from the sky, he rested her head down on his lap, and his shoulders broke out into a slight shudder as he cried. He brushed aside a stray strand of purple soft hair from her cheek, and bent down, his face inches away from her before he blinked a few times, returning her butterfly kiss.

----

**End Author's Note: **Good, bad? I NEED to know. (: This was, indeed, a quick oneshot that popped into my head, and I did my best to keep the characters in character, along with create the scene of a lot of emotion. I ask you to tell me your opinions on it in a **_REVIEW._**

Thanks!

The authoress,

_-L a c e d I v y_


End file.
